


Sugar

by Sopes_Mixtape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopes_Mixtape/pseuds/Sopes_Mixtape
Summary: You couldn’t remember why you had decided to confess to Dean that he was right about your feelings. You just knew that ever since that day he wouldn’t let it go.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to firstly thank you for all reading. I thought about making this into a mini-series if you'd like that let me know!

It had become no secret that you were harboring feelings to a certain Archangel. Gabriel would toss you compliments and give you one of those quick winks everytime you locked eyes on each other. Dean had been this first one to catch on and would purposely make small jokes that did not go unnoticed by you.   
“So how is your love going?” Dean asked with a chuckle making you look up from the lore book you had dug yourself into a few hours earlier. Living in the Bunker you would say was fun, you certainly did make a lot of memories.   
“Dean forget it,” you couldn’t remember why you had decided to confess to Dean that he was right about your feelings. You just knew that ever since that day he wouldn’t let it go.   
“Come on Y/N, go tell him.” That was the last thing you wanted to do, you had been rejected once in your early teen years and you’d say since then you’d never found the courage to confess to anyone else. You frowned thinking to yourself how if a Human didn’t want you why in the world or even how could an Archangel. “Are you chicken?” He posed his question as more of a challenge as you sighed softly.   
“This isn’t the time to get mushy,” you always said that. It was the line you used every time Dean (or even now Sam) tried to get you to fess up. You didn’t catch the smirk Dean gave if you had you would be prepared for what he was going to do next time that feathery boy was around. 

It didn’t take long for the next visit from Gabriel, he popped in just behind you as you were pouring a glass of milk. “Whatcha doin sweets?” He asked as you lost concentration dropping the jug. You were going to turn to the brown-eyed Angel and tell him you now had a mess to clean up but with a snap, the jug was back to full on the counter. “You don’t have to thank me sugar,” he winked.   
“Gabriel, what brings you by?” You asked him softly as he shrugged.   
“Getting bored, thought I’d stop by.” You shook your head with a small smile as he reached out his arms to engulf you into a hug. You smiled warmly hugging the taller back.   
“Oh isn’t that just the cutest?” You let go instantly at the sound of the voice coming from the doorway. Looking over you caught Dean giving you both a grin. “You should just kiss now,” he teased as you looking away quickly blushing at his comment.   
Moving out of Gabriel’s grasp you quickly turned back to the counter grabbing your cup and making a beeline out of the kitchen and to the library, your face still as hot as ever.   
Once you sat down a recognizing flap greeted you. “Y/N?” The voice asked as you glanced up to greet Gabriel with another warm smile. It seemed he’d escaped Dean’s joke as well.   
“Sorry he’s always like that,” you offered an apology gesturing for his to take a seat next to you on the couch. With a pat, you were joined by the Archangel who was curiously glancing at the page you were reading.   
“A romance novel?” He asked causing you to look up from the book and meet his chocolate gaze. “I didn’t know you liked those Y/N.”   
“I don’t but it sounded decent,” you replied quickly looking back down at the book in hopes to avoid further eye contact. After a couple of minutes and a sound of intruding footsteps behind you, another voice came.   
“They should really get a room,” Dean laughed as Sam stood next to him. Turning your head to the right you gave a glare to the two who shrugged. “You’re both too much, look at you.” It was then you started planning on how to get back at him for this. This game he had decided to play, after a couple seconds you caught Gabriel’s glance at you.   
“Why do they keep making those jokes?” Gabriel asked causing you to take a huge breath. You really were not prepared to explain that you liked him and that this was Dean teasing you. You said the first thing that came to your mind.   
“I don’t know,” you lied allowing for Dean to intercept your reply.   
“Oh Y/N does know,” Dean laughed.   
“Dean stop,” you almost begged.   
“Dean-O you shouldn’t tease a lady so much,” Gabriel spoke softly placing an arm around you pulling you into his side. “It’s not very polite.”   
“What a romantic,” Dean made a gagging gesture as he walked out of the room.   
“Thank you,” after a moment you had spoken up causing the Archangel to glace at you with a soft smile.   
“Don’t worry sugar. Say Y/N?” Gabriel began to ask.   
“Yes?”   
“Would you like to go somewhere more relaxing?” You smiled at that taking the Angel’s hand which he offered to you gingerly.   
“That would be wonderful.”

With a flash, you landed in a well lit rugged room. “What is this?” You asked softly glancing around allowing the soft rug to hug your feet. You took note of the lit fireplace and how the space felt cozy.   
“This is one of the rooms I’ve created,” Gabriel answered allowing you to sit on the couch.   
“It’s beautiful.”   
“I assumed you’d want to get away from your constant teasing,” Gabriel chuckled sitting next to you pulling you closer to him. You’d actually never sat this close, you began to wonder if he could feel your heart start to race. Sure you both had been friends forever it felt like, you always made jokes, give gifts, and sat around each other but something in this moment felt different from all those other times before.   
Looking up you caught the gaze of a certain Archangel who seemed to be studying your appearance as much as he could. You couldn’t help but notice how the lit fireplace seemed to add a glowing effect to his eyes. You hand came to graze his cheek. “You are so beautiful,” he finally spoke bringing you diving back to- wait what did he say? “Y/N?” He said softly.   
“You think I’m beautiful?” You asked softly unsure of what to say as a hand cupped your cheek softly.   
“Very, I can’t look away.” At that, you brought your lips crashing to his. It was sweet and it only took a moment for him to respond to your gesture kissing you back with more force. “I love you Y/N,” He whispered softly leaving your foreheads touching.  
“I love you, Gabriel.”


End file.
